Talk:USS Trial
Supporting evidence(?) I'm curious what the Miranda class ship was singled out as the implied ship (whose name wasn't even spoken on screen, iirc) when the same scene also showed two Excelsiors in it, as well as the Miranda and Galaxy, Venture? --Alan del Beccio 23:31, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I thought the name had occurred on the hull of a ship photographed behind the scenes (or in the model information, presented here). I'd have to research some sites to find the specific citation, i haven't seen any photos myself. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:34, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I think the reference to the Miranda class comes from the USS Trial's entry in the StarTrek.com information library. There's no explanation as to where they got their info from though.--Pearse 17:21, 30 November 2006 (UTC) If indeed this was a *new* physical model as the article states, consider if you will a bit of deductive reasoning (which after further research, I have found I was not the first to think of, with exception of the date connection in the intro). In 1995, ATM/Ertl released a model kit of the USS Reliant (reference link) Late, that same year, the episode was produced, with a Miranda class starship appearing in it, possibly named USS Trial ( ). Consider if you will, the letters in the name R-E-L-I-A-N-T, remove the E-N, mix up the letters, and you get T-R-I-A-L. So, with assuming the production team used the new ATM/Ertl model that was released that year for use in DS9, while rearranging the decal letters for the Reliant to create the Trial. Evidence supporting this type of work being employed in the creation of starships used on screen can be found in the notes included on the conception of the USS Yeager (NCC-65674), created from USS Voyager (NCC-74656). --Alan del Beccio 17:46, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::That certainly makes sense, although something to note is that the pic on Star Trek.com doesn't show the Miranda class ship. It only shows the Venture and the two Excelsiors(but has the caption "U.S.S. Trial, at DS9"). It's probably just a matter of them using a still they had to hand, which happened to have been taken a few seconds before the Miranda appears on screen. Still, it could be inferred from this that the Trial isn't the Miranda after all. --Pearse 18:44, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Check out the news at Ex Astris Scientia (posted 24.05.07). Larry Nemecek has kindly provided Bernd with a cool photo of the ship. Thanks Larry! --Jörg 13:16, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Boo yah! I'm the next Nostradamus baby! I've removed the follow: :Possibly named for the HMS Trial, which was involved in the search for Prince Charles Edward Stuart after his defeat at Culloden and was also the first posting of Adam Duncan, Viscount Duncan of Camperdown, who later defeated the Dutch fleet off Camperdown in 1797, considered one of the most significant actions in naval history. Since it is, at this point, most likely speculation. --Alan 23:14, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::Good job getting this added guys. I've been away from MA's starship scene for a while but it is good to see that a starship's registry number can be obtained from a backstage source and used as canon here on the database. -- Captain MKB 17:00, 25 June 2007 (UTC) As it should be! ;) --Alan 00:56, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Constellation & Enterprise :"...and the registry of the (NCC-1017) from the (NCC-1701)." While that's a swell tidbit and all, the analogy between the ''Reliant and Trial and the Yeager and Voyager is not only are their names anagrams, but so are their registries. I'm having a hard time making C-o-n-s-t-e-l-l-a-t-i-o-n out of E-n-t-e-r-p-r-i-s-e.... --Alan 03:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, V'''o'yager'' and Yeag'e'r aren't anagrams.--Long Live the United Earth 19:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC)